brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Blogs/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby A boy, Tim, is in a room with a robot, Moby. Moby is typing on a computer keyboard. TIM: Hey Moby, whacha doin’? MOBY: Beep. TIM: You have a blog? About what? MOBY: Beep. Tim reads the computer screen. TIM: "Late Night Conversations with a giant anteater." Huh? MOBY: Beep. TIM: Let's just get to this letter. Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, I keep hearing about blogs. What is a blog? Thanks, Erin. TIM: A blog can be a lot of things, but the shortest answer is that it's a website written in journal style. An animation shows a blog on a web browser. TIM: Usually, a blog will have many entries arranged in reverse chronological order, with the most recent at the top. The word "blog" appears on the screen and becomes "web log". TIM: Oh, and since you're probably wondering, blog is short for weblog. Four blog webpage examples are shown with different design themes and subjects for each one: "Moby's Blog," "My News Report," "Robot Feud: The Blog," and "The Politic Blogger." TIM: Some people, and I guess robots, use a blog as a way of keeping a personal journal, or diary, online. But a lot of other people have blogs that are almost like news sites. Blogs can also be started by companies to promote something. Political or cultural blogs usually provide commentary on political figures and current events. And some people blog about a special interest or a hobby. MOBY: Beep. An image shows a chef and zooms in on the blog on his computer's screen. Its title is "My kitchen" with headings: Recipes, Stories, Comments, Tips, Pictures, Links. The article area has pictures of food. TIM: Well, a person with a cooking blog might post recipes, stories, comments, and tips about cooking, pictures of dishes, and links to other cooking sites or blogs. There are blogs for pretty much anything you want. Images of a clothes hanger, house, music notes, atom symbol, and paint brush are shown. TIM: Fashion blogs, neighborhood blogs, music blogs, science blogs, art blogs, you name it. MOBY: Beep. The “My kitchen” blog appears with a picture of a turkey and a recipe for turkey dinner. There is a section that reads "Leave your comment" with separate boxes next to the words "Name" and "Message." There is a submit button. TIM: Exactly. And some blogs function like forums, allowing readers to contribute. Tim types his name in the name box and "I love this recipe!" in the message box. He clicks submit. An image shows a comment thread on the kitchen blog. TIM: These kinds of blogs are more interactive because user's comments can create an ongoing discussion. Having a blog is also a cheap and effective way for people to show their work on the internet. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Oh, there are a bunch of places on the web you can go to to sign up for a free blog. An animation shows Moby painting a picture of Tim. TIM: Once you've started, you can post pictures, music, or writing on your blog, so that people who come across your page can see your work. The image Moby painted is shown on his web page, "Moby's Blog." The blog post is titled "My new painting." Moby types into the URL box: mobyexperience.blogosphere.com. An image of Moby playing drums titled "The Moby Experience" is shown. There are three songs posted. The songs are "NEW!!!! 'Robots World Domination'," "Human Love," and "A Huge Robot Statue Made of Cheese." TIM: With an audioblog, or MP3 blog, you can upload music or other audio files that anyone can download. Which is a good way for new, unknown artists to get heard. An animation shows a music button clicked, then a download is in process. It says "Downloading humanlove.mp3." Moby types into the URL box: cassieandrita.blogosphere.com. A blog page loads with the heading Cassie & Rita's Photoblog. The posts are titled: "At the beach," "Scuba-diving," and “Vacations.” The screen scrolls down to reveal another article with pictures. TIM: A photoblog is a blog that features photographs, kind of like an electronic photo album. Moby types into the URL box: bob.blogosphere.com. This brings up another blog titled "Bob's Video Blog." Four videos are shown, one of a mouse singing, a mouse looking at stars with a telescope, a mouse with a newspaper, and birds flying. Moby clicks on the video of the mouse singing. TIM: A video blog is the same, but for videos. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, even though they're all over the place these days, blogs are pretty new. They first popped up in the mid-1990s. An image shows a man. The background has the word “Justin” and two words partially hidden by his face. TIM: A college student named Justin Hall, who began writing an online diary in 1994, is often credited as the first blogger. Today, there are tens of millions of blogs. An image shows a businessman looking at a large screen of blog pages. TIM: Talent agents sometimes scan the blog world, also known as the blogosphere, looking for new voices. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Right Moby, you should always be careful about what you post on a blog if you decide to start one. Never reveal any personal information like your full name, or other contact information. It can be dangerous. MOBY: Beep. TIM: You're writing a book and posting the chapters on your blog? Looks like you have a lot of stuff on there. Let me see. Tim sees Moby's blog that has a picture of Moby with a giant anteater. TIM: When did you spend two years living with anteaters in Brazil? MOBY: Beep. TIM: Are you sure they made you their king? MOBY: Beep. TIM: What do you mean, probably?Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Engineering & Technology Transcripts Category:BrainPOP English Transcripts